Missing You
by Redwyne
Summary: : ...'I miss him' thought Ojiro Fumino while walking back home after attending her classes at Kumaneko University. It has been two months since he left for the island. A filler for the last chapter of the manga :)


**Disclaimer:** The original characters and plot of the story belongs to the the author, Tanaka Meca. No copyright infringement intended. :)

The story is set in the middle of the final chapter of "Faster than a Kiss".

**Summary:** _...'I miss him'_ thought Ojiro Fumino while walking back home after attending her classes at Kumaneko University. It has been two months since he left for the island. Yes, they communicate online every night but it seems that she just can't get enough of him. Another sigh escaped her lips and tears threatened to fall. _'I need to be strong for the both of us'_ and with sheer determination, she continued heading home to Teppei.

**- - - ****2 months ago - - -**

"Do you remember everything I told you Fumino-san? Take good care of Teppei and please take care of yourself as well", a slight crease in Kazuma's forehead appears as he stares at his young wife for a full minute. Staring intently at her, he creates a perfect mental image of his beloved; he also takes in her scent and oh how much he will miss her and Teppei. It breaks his heart to leave her like this but he has to honor the agreement he made with his father.

"Ka... Kazuma..", with a slight blush forming in her cheeks from uttering his name alone, Fumino fights to stop her tears from flowing, she did not want him to be worried and she definitely wanted him to see her smile before he goes away. He has given so much for her and she knows that she has to stay strong for them and their future.

"Yes? What is it?", he couldn't stop the smile that graced his face right now; his wife looks so damn cute it should not be allowed!

"Take care of yourself okay? I.. uhmm.. I'll definitely be waiting for you to come back!", a glassy-eyed Fumino looked up at her husband. Reflected in her eyes were the promise that she will love him and only him and finally.. finally! the smile that Kazuma has been waiting for emerges from her face like the sun's rays in a very cloudy day.

He is going to be late if this takes anymore time but he knows he has to do it. He couldn't stop himself anyway.

Kazuma hugs his wife and whispers in her ear ..."I love you Fumino" and hearing her say 'I love you too' was enough to strenghten his resolve to do what he has to do and go back to her side as soon as possible.

He gives her the gentlest of kisses on her lips and walks away with a smile and a heavy heart.

Fumino was left standing in the doorway with tears flowing from her eyes and she couldn't help but miss him already. She can still feel his warmth in the hug they shared a few minutes ago. She reminds herself for the nth time that day that she has to be strong; with a final glance at his retreating figure, she heads back inside their apartment to cry a little bit more.

"Oi Maa-kun, you okay?", a very concerned Ryu asks Kazuma. He is well aware that this would also be the last time they will be seeing each other for quite a while and being assigned to be his driver to take him to the airport that day gave him a few more minutes with him. A novelty actually. They have been friends for a long time but he never saw his friend this way.

"Promise me, you'll look after my family while I'm away okay? Promise me Ryu." the seriousness of his tone did not go unnoticed and all that Ryu could do was nod. No words or actions would be enough to help lift his friends' spirits.

A very soft 'thank you' came from Kazuma's lips that Ryu fought the urge to hug him and tell him that the world isn't over and that he'll be back with his family in no time. Silence was a comfort to Kazuma as well and with a final look at the apartment, they head off.

* * *

Author's Note:

I can't remember the name of the university that Kaji Fumino applied to, please feel free to correct it :)

This is my first time writing a story, please bear with me..

read and review please ^_~


End file.
